Sweet Child Of Mine
by bewareofdogs
Summary: Cadence just wants to get this over and done with. All she wants is a shot at a normal life and to forget the life that she left behind. But when her past comes back, she is forced to deal with family secrets and a heavy responsibility that will change her life forever. [Alternative time line starting in the 5th season]
1. Reunion of Friends

AN: There needs to be a disclaimer on this story. This story contains scenes and dialogue from the 5th season of _Supernatural_. Any character (including the main character) or scene that differs from the timeline established in the fifth season of the television show is original to me. Any character, scene, plot, or bit of dialogue that is from the original television series belongs to Eric Kripke. If you have a problem with that, or if you have not seen the fifth season, I suggest you leave now. Thank you. Enjoy.

Cadence walked down the street, her hands shoved snug in her coat pockets, her chin tucked behind her thick scarf, everything about her trying to fight the cold. Slung around her, her messenger bag thumped rhythmically against her leg as she walked, the keys in the side pouch providing the only sound other than the sound of her feet crunching on the snow. Looking up from the ground, her blue eyes looked past her whisking red hair at her destination, her dorm building. Her pace quickened at the sight of the ramp that lead to the front door, but she slowed as she saw two figures emerge from the shadows. Cadence took her hand out of her pocket, the cold air sinking its invisible teeth into her warm skin as she casually took out her keys. Turning them in her hands, she felt the big bulky key chain that was her mace. She has never used it since she came to the campus, but she wasn't afraid to.

Her pace slowed to normal as she neared the two figures. Her fingers played with the push valve of the mace. Her eyes watched the two beings, her hand ready to spray if needed, but as she took in their faces, she slowly lowered her guard. She came to a stop in front of them, keeping a solid distance between her and the couple. Cadence's eyes glanced around looking for eave's droppers in the night before saying, "What are you two doing here?"

The oldest of the two, a woman with dark hair gave a look of surprise as she said, "Hello to you too, Cadence. I'm glad to see your manners are still intact."

The younger, a girl Cadence's age with blond hair said, "At least you're glad to see me."

Cadence smiled a little, "It is nice to see you. Jo."

"Damn straight."

Cadence heard the sound of people walking behind her, and upon turning, she found good old Bobby Singer walking up to her, followed by a group of three more guys. Cadence smiled and said, "Bobby, it's nice to see you."

Bobby nodded, "Been too damn long."

Cadence's eyes darted behind him to look at the group following him, "Some pretty hot friends you got there, Bobby."

"You remember John Winchester?"

Cadence scoffed, "How do you forget John Winchester?"

Bobby nodded with a smile, "Well these are his sons. The oldest Dean and Sam."

The oldest Dean was the stereo typical bad boy looking guy: short hair, hot, nice body, hot, leather jacket, hot, all that good stuff. Sam the younger was almost the exact opposite. His hair was longer, just past his ears, and his face was still equally as attractive as his brother's. His clothing was more boyish compared to his brother's more normal. Cadence clenched her jaw. She's heard of these boys before. It was all she could do to keep her fist from hitting Dean square in that cut jaw of his, but instead, she nodded.

"Cadence it's nice to meet you," Sam smiled.

Cadence squinted, "And you."

"And um…" Dean took a step back and placed his hand on the third man's shoulder, "This is Castiel."

Castiel nodded his eyes wide and slightly confused "It's nice to meet you, um…."

"Cadence. Cadence Husch."

Sam's eyes grew wide, "Husch? Not like… Constantine Husch."

Cadence nodded, "She was my mother."

Dean's jaw dropped, "She was your mother?" Cadence nodded, "She's one of the best hunters of all time."

Cadence smiled slightly, "Other than your father."

"Our father is dead."

"So is my mom." The group grew quiet but then Cadence turned to Castiel, "What?"

"Was your grandmother's name Constance?"

Cadence gave a shocked look, "Um… yeah. But how did you know-"

"We need your help, Cadence." Said Ellen.

Turning to look at the woman, Cadence asked, "My help? Why what's going on?"

"Castiel is an angel," said Bobby.

Cadence looked at the old man, "What?"

"He's an angel."

"You mean like… a term of endearment?"

"No."

Cadence spun in a circle, slowly making eye contact with everyone in the group before landing on Castiel, "An angel."

Castiel gave a sharp nod, "Yes."

"An angel. An honest to God, 'Look-at-me-I-descended-from-Heaven-entering-a-human-vessel,' 'I-have-seen-the-face-of-God-because-I-have-wings-and-a-halo' angel?"

Castiel's blue eyes glanced at the Winchester boys before saying, "Yes. Accept for the face of God part."

"What?"

"I don't know anyone who has seen his face."

Cadence was surprised, "Really."

"Yes."

"That sucks."

Sam chuckled. The mood was lighter then, Cadence let her guard lower a bit. She moved to face Bobby and Jo, the other woman, Ellen, stood by herself. Cadence looked around and shrugged.

"So… what the hell is going on?"

Bobby looked shocked, "You mean to tell me you don't know what's happened?"

She shrugged.

"Dammit, Cay," he ran his hand over his beard as he used his nickname for her, "How do you hunt and not know what's happening?"

"I don't hunt anymore."

Everyone but Castiel gasped. Ellen gave her a look that shot daggers, "What the hell is wrong with you, girl?"

Cadence was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"We're in the middle of a God damn war and you're not even active?"

"War? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lucifer is here," said Castiel, "The war for survival has started."

"Lucifer… as in the devil?"

"Yes."

"Who the fuck broke the seals?"

Dean and Sam shifted awkwardly as all eyes turned to them. Dean raised his hand and said, "Yeah that would be us…."

"What the hell guys? First you open the gates of hell, now you let Lucifer out of his cage? What kind of death wish are you two planning?"

"It wasn't our fault, okay?" said Sam.

"Just like how it wasn't your fault that the gates opened?" Cadence shook her head and started to walk away, "You know, it was because of you two that the demons my mother worked so hard to fight came back and killed her. So fuck you." Moving the strap of her book bag further up her shoulder, she started her walk back to her dorm building. She managed to get ten steps from the group when a hand wrapped around her elbow. Pulling her back, Sam stood in front of her, "Please, Cadence… we need your help."

"I'm sorry, but I don't hunt."

"Did your mother teach you," asked Castiel coming up from behind her.

Cadence looked to him, "Teach me what?"

"How to hunt?"

"Yes."

"Who taught her?"

She gave him a cautious look before saying, "My grandmother."

"Did you know her?"

Cadence gave a shrug, "She died when I was five."

"Constance is dead?" He sounded like he was trying to convey shock.

"Yeah, people do that when they get old… they become dead."

Castiel grew somber, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Look, we really need your help," said Ellen, "You need to come with us-"

"No." Cadence chuckled, "Don't you get it, I'm not going with you. I'm staying here. I have school. I'm fucking paying for this. I'm not leaving!"

Sam came closer to her, "Look, I know what you're going through. I went to school for a while too. But then Dean came and asked for my help and I left. Because I knew he needed me, and because I knew that he couldn't do this by himself."

"Did you go back?"

Sam frowned, "No."

"Nice example."

"Point is, I left school, which I was paying for myself, to help out someone who needed it. We need your help, Cadence. All of us. The world… needs your help."

"What has the world ever done for me?"

"Those are some harsh words, Cay," said Bobby, "After what your mother taught you-"

"Okay, let's stop talking about my family, alright?" Tears filled her eyes. Looking to the ground, Cadence was silent for a moment, then she said, "Look, I can't help. I'm done hunting. I just want to live a normal life… a healthy life: a life where people don't try to hack me to pieces each night. I can finally sleep at night. Do you know what that's like? Being able to have a good night's sleep for the first time in years? It's incredible. Really. I'm sorry…. But you're going to have to find someone else."

"So you're not going to help," asked Castiel.

"No."

"Is that what your mother taught you?"

"Shut up."

"Is it?"

Cadence looked at the angel and said, "Listen, Castiel. I really hate repeating myself, especially when I'm mad. So pay attention," she flipped the push valve of the mace still in her hand and sprayed it in the eyes of Castiel. The man screamed and fell to his knees, his fingers over his eyes. Turning to the group, Cadence sighed, "I don't hunt. There I said it. Remember it. Now get the fuck off my school's campus and leave me alone."

Turning around Cadence walked past Sam and the injured Castiel and made it to her dorm building. Unlocking the front door, she enjoyed the sound of the door locking behind her, then she made her way to the elevator and went up to her eighth floor dorm room. Setting her bag on the floor, she got everything ready and went to sleep, not feeling bad about what happened outside.


	2. Hot For Teacher

Cadence opened her eyes and felt around for her phone, which was playing her alarm. She sighed as her fingers grasped her phone, the awful pre-set alarm sound continuing.

She sighed to herself as she hit stop on her phone, cutting off the sound then stretched. Setting the phone down, Cadence took a moment for the rest of her body to wake up before getting out of bed. Grabbing her coffee grinds, she made her way down the hall to the kitchenette where her small coffee pot was. Letting the machine brew, she went back to her room to get dressed, making sure everything was ready for class.

When her clock read 7:40, she grabbed her coat and book bag, filled a thermos with her coffee, and then went down to the lobby, before making her way to her Religious Studies class. One hand was readily in her pocket, the delicate body parts covered in her favorite pair of mittens. Walking out of the building, Cadence stepped into the cold air and smiled at the white flakes falling from the sky. Her breath came out in white puffs that mixed and curled with the steam from her coffee. Her boots crunched softly over the fresh layer of snow and again, her keys jingled in the side pocket of her book bag.

Looking around her, Cadence watched for any sign of her unwanted guests. Not finding anything, she happily made her way to class. Entering a modern looking building on the opposite side of campus, she met up with her friend Charlie, or as Cadence affectionately called her, Charles. Giving her friend a smile, "Good morning, Charles."

"I hate that you're smiling right now."

Cadence frowned, "Is this better?"

Charlie fought off a smile then hit Cadence on the shoulder, "Ready for the class you don't have to take?"

Cadence mockingly gasped, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on," said Charlie as the two girls began their walk down the hallway, "As if you aren't getting the highest grade in the entire class."

Cadence smiled modestly as they entered the lecture hall and took their usual seats in the back corner. The two sipped from their coffee as they took out their notebooks and a pen. With everything ready, they waited patiently for the class to start. As they looked around the hall, they noticed that their teacher was nowhere to be seen. The clock reached eight, the time the class started, then a young man walked in.

"Good morning," said the man in a deep husky voice, "My name is… Paul Rubens. I'll be your sub today."

Cadence scoffed, then raised her hand, "Where is Dr. Strong?"

The man was quiet for a moment, "He grew… very ill last night.'

Another student then raised his hand, "Isn't Paul Rubens the dude that played Pee-wee Herman?"

Cadence smiled behind her coffee as the man in front paused to think of an excuse, "Yeah, it sucks." The man smiled, "Word of advice people, don't name your kid after a giant one." The class chuckled then he clapped his hands together, "Alright who's ready to talk about the end of the world?" Turning around he wrote the word 'apocalypse' on the black board.

Charlie gave Cadence a weird look, before saying, "But sir, we're not finished with Genesis yet."

"Hey, I don't make the plans," he said. His green eyes glanced at Cadence who returned his look with a glare of her own. "Alright, so what does anyone know about the end of the world?"

Cadence waited for someone to start the class, but all eyes turned to her - a common thing in the class, unfortunately. Sighing, she began, "Well it really depends on what version you want to believe in sir."

Paul raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

"Well, in most versions the actual ending of the world doesn't even happen until the 66 seals established by the angels after Michael defeated Lucifer the first time are broken. Once that happens, Lucifer and Michael have to meet to battle it out. The battle is said to be so great that the entire Earth will be destroyed, and angels will shepherd the lost souls of innocents to Heaven, and the demons will take the others to Hell. Presumably Michael will be able to win again, but seeing as it hasn't happened, no one can really tell."

Paul Rubens paused, the look on his face annoyed, "Alright anything else?"

Cadence took a sip of her coffee before saying, "Once the fight is over, either God or Lucifer will come to Earth and hit the restart button and life will begin again."

He frowned, "Does anyone else know anything about the apocalypse?" No one answered, "Is there anyone awake?"

Cadence's hand slowly entered the air.

"Anyone besides you?"

"Sorry, Paul, but it looks like you're going to have to lecture on it." Cadence gave a sweet smile.

The look on the man's face was priceless. Fear mixed in with his nervousness as he realized that he was actually going to have to teach the group of students a thing or two about a subject that he himself didn't quite understand.

Paul Rubens gave a weird smile, then said, "So the apocalypse, the end of the world… the day that Lucifer and Michael battle it out once and for all. Can anyone tell me the name of the four horsemen?"

Cadence raised her hand.

Paul sighed, "Yes?"

"Famine, Death, Pestilence, and War."

"Thanks. Let's ah… let's have some of the other students answer from now on okay, princess?"

Cadence gaped at him, annoyance written all over her face. Paul Rubens smiled and said, "Does anyone know what they do?"

Charlie rose her hand.

"Yes?"

"Death brings death, Pestilence brings sickness, War brings fighting, and Famine brings hunger."

Paul smiled, "Um… yeah that about sums it up. Can anyone tell me what happened to Lucifer before this?"

Charlie gave a confused look to Cadence before saying "Um… he was cast down from Heaven and defeated by Michael?" Cadence gave a small giggle as they watched the man trying to teach the class slowly give up.

Paul Rubens paused and said, "Alright… honestly, I've got nothing more for you guys. Go."

The students did not need to be told twice. The entire lecture hall emptied in seconds leaving only Paul Rubens, Cadence, and Charlie. The two girls made their way down the steps to the floor of the hall and over to the substitute.

Turning to Charlie, Cadence said, "I'll meet you outside. I just need to ask Paul something really quick." Charlie nodded and left the lecture hall. Walking over to the substitute teacher, Cadence poked him hard in the chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing," Cadence asked, "You can't just waltz in to my fucking class room like you own the place."

"Hey it was the only way to get to you!"

"Dean…."

"I know, I know. You don't hunt."

The sound of rushing air came and upon turning, Cadence jumped at the sight of Castiel, "You know a lot about the Apocalypse."

Cadence shrugged. "I'm majoring in biblical studies."

The angel gave a look of inquiry, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" This was asked by Dean.

Sighing, Cadence replied, "Yes. Really."

"Then that's perfect, now-" There was a flash and suddenly the group was standing in the living room of a well-furnished house, "Come with us… come on Cas!"

"Sorry."

"Did you just zap us somewhere?" asked Cadence.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm an angel."

Cadence scoffed then proceeded to look around the room, "Why are we in Dr. Strong's living room?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said he was sick." Dean walked behind her while Castiel was left standing in the middle. "How do you know where we are?"

Cadence was quiet for a moment, then replied, "I come here a lot… Dr. Strong is helping me with my school work."

Dean gave an unconvinced look in her direction, then said, "Okay."

"But if he's sick, then why are we here?"

Dean didn't say anything.

Cadence felt a sudden drop in her chest as she turned to face the hunter. "Dean, what are you not teling me?" When he didn't say anything she frowned, "Dr. Strong isn't just sick is he?"

Sam came into the room, his skin paler than usual, "Guys, you might want to come this way."

Cadence looked to Dean while she walked past him, following Same down the hallway that would lead to the bathroom, a closet, a guest bedroom, and finally Dr. Strong's room. Castiel fell in step behind her, completely stone faced. Cadence found it odd that she wasn't at all phased by his behavior, or lack of personality. Normally if someone was completely void of all emotion it really pissed her off. However, when it came to Castiel, she was totally cool with it, like it was expected of him. When he turned his head to look at her, she lowered her gaze and turned away. She could feel his bright blue eyes burning a hole in her face. They came to a stop outside of the master bedroom.

Becoming nervous, Cadence shifted her weight from one foot to the other, then cleared her throat, "What did you find Sam?"

Sam didn't say anything.

Frowning, Cadence stepped forward and opened the door. At first everything looked normal, until her eyes reached the bed. There she was greeted with the horrible image of her professor hanging on the wall in a cross from with his insides pouring out of his abdomen. His intestine coiled on his pillows, staining the white material with the black-red of blood and bodily fluid. On his head was a thorn crown which had sliced through his skin causing thin lines of red to crawl down his face.

Cadence sank to her knees as she took in this horrible image. Covering her mouth with her hand, she fought to hold back a sob as she to keep a calm and collected appearance. Leaning against the wall, Cadence fought to let out a cry, her body trying to make the sound but not having enough air to do so… until she inhaled. Taking in a ragged breath, she let it out in a loud sob, her form finally crumbling to the floor.

In the corner of her blurred vision, Cadence saw the hem of a tan trench coat and nice dress shoes. As the hem lowered the face of Castiel appeared in front of her. It held the same quizzical look from before. "Is this really the hunter you want to recruit? Someone who cries she sees a body?"

Dean could be heard off to the side, "Jesus Christ, Cas… that is her teacher."

"Still, it's unacceptable," standing he continued, "Do you two know of anyone else who can help us?"

Anger washed over her as she fought back her sobs. Cadence stood slowly and wiped her eyes clear of tears. Turning to Castiel, she looked the angel in the eye she said, "You're so fucking lucky there are people here… because believe me I will find a way to cause you serious pain."

Taking a step forward, Castiel made sure his face was close to hers, "Are you threatening an angel?"

Nodded Cadence replied, "Oh yeah, you bet I am. No get the hell out of my way, Feather Boy… I need to find out what killed my teacher."


	3. March of the Witch Hunters

Cadence looked at the body of her former teacher and her mind raced in many directions. Looking at the bed, she remembered the many times she was in this room with him: she remembered the feel of his hands running possessively over her bare skin as his mouth latched onto her neck, his thick cock shoved deep inside her. How could it be that she was with him two nights before, and now he's hanging dead and crucified in front of her now? As she thought of her many nights in this room, her mind also flashed through what or who could have done this to her lover. So far the list wasn't that long.

"Have you found anything?" Cadence finally asked, her eyes still on her teacher.

"We haven't finished looking through the house." Answered Sam.

"Which would go a lot faster if you helped," added Dean, passive aggressiveness not suiting him. Cadence shot him a glare, but did nothing. Giving an angry grunt, Dean went back to searching the room. Reaching under the mattress his hand touched something made of cloth. Gripping it, he pulled out a small pouch. "A hex bag."

Cadence looked at the bag, taking it form his hand. Opening it, she frowned, "These are some rare ingredients."

Same looked over her shoulder, "How do you know?"

"I've had my fair share of witch fights, thank you very much." Cadence rooted through the small bag pulling out a lock of Dr Strong's hair tied with old twine. Looking from the bag to her teacher, she got close to the body.

"Does something seem… wrong to you guys?" She spoke softly as she looked up at the body again.

'Nothing is holding up the body," said Castiel.

'Exactly." Reaching out, Cadence touched the wall next to the hanging body. Her fingers grazed the painted surgaccce, running down until she felt an irregularity on the surface. Leaning in, her eyes struggeled to see the difference in the white wall, but she could see it. A holding charm.

"Shit." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam, "What did you find?"

"A holding charm… and by the looks of it, a powerful one." Backing away from the wall, Cadence sighed, "I haven't seen one this powerful in a long time."

"Is there a high witch population around here?"

Shaking er head, Cadence looked up at the dead face of her teacher, "Why would they target Peter?"

Sam shook his head, "Was he involved with any shady people?"

"No.. not that I knew of at least. He was a good man. Very intelligent. He wouldn't be caught dead doing smething like witch craft. He was a strong believer in atheism."

"I thought he was a bible teacher."

Cadence frowned, 'You don't have to be religious to teach religion."

"We;; we don't find any more answers here," said Sam, "We've searched the whole place."

"We need to take the body off the wall," said Dean, "The last thing we need is for the police to start asking the wrong questions."

"We'll have to perform a counter curse," said Cadence rolling up her sleeves.

How are we going to do that?" Sam asked.

"By giving me room," Cadence said, "And a knife."

The Winchesters paused for a moment, then Sam pulled out a small pocket knife. Taking the knife, Cadence closed her eyes and sighed. She let her head fall as she concentrated on what she needed to do. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked at the body.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Steel-held bonds, I bid thee break." Taking the knife, she pushed the tip into her arm, gathering blood onto the blade. Holding the knife away from her body, she repeated "Steel-held bonds, I bid thee break." And with a flick of her wrist, she sent droplets of her blood onto the body of her teacher and with a sickeningly thick ripping sound, the body fell onto the bed with an even more sickening plop. Putting the knife in her pocket, Cadence put her hand on her wound to try and stop the bleeding. Moving forward, she wiped her blood away as best as she could, attempting to remove the majority of her blood from the crime scene. Turning to the Winchesters and Castiel, she gave them an aggravated look. "You can help."

Dean frowned, "What the hell did you just do?"

"You can yell at me later, Dean, but please help me fix him." Her eyes began to water, "We…. We can leave him laying like that."

Sam moved forward and took Dr Strong by an arm and moved him so that he was in a more presentable position. Stepping back, Sam joined Dean who had moved to the door with Castiel. Cadence moved forward towards her teacher, her arm still bleeding. Moving to the side of the bed, her watery eyes began to leak tears as she looked at her dead lover one more time.

"Cadence, we have to go," Dean said from the door, "Like… now."

Cadence nodded, "Give me one more second." Moving forward Cadence bent down and placed a kiss on Dr Strong's dead lips, "Good bye, Peter."

"Cadence!"

Holding back a sob, Cadence walked away from the bed and joined the three men at the door. Her eyes closed to blink away the tears, but when she opened them, she found that they were no longer in her teacher's bedroom but in a horribly seventies room of a cheap motel.

"Cadence? You came," Ellen came over and saw the tears, "What happened?"

"Her teacher was killed," said Sam.

"More like her boyfriend," said Dean.

"You were dating your teacher?" Ellen sounded angry.

"Well… sleeping with him." Dean gave a smirk.

Cadence's body started to shake as a new wave of sobs came over her. Sobbing into her hands, Cadence rocked back and forth for a moment, before allowing the momentum to move her off the bed and into the bathroom. While in the small room, Cadence leaned against the door, sliding down. She hit the tiled floor hard, but she didn't care. Dr. Strong was gone. Cadence struggled with her sobs as she remembered the excitement she felt when the theology department assigned her to be his student aid. She helped him grade papers while he told her random stories of his life. She remembered the first time they kissed, the first time they had sex. She let out a ragged breath as she remembered the way their bodies moved together as they moved in between his sheets.

After a few minutes, Cadence was able to get a grip on her emotions, and she left the bathroom to join the rest of the group in the small motel room. Sam and Dean sat at computers, both staring angrily at the screens, Ellen sat talking quietly with Bobby one of the beds, Jo was asleep on the other, and Castiel was sitting on the couch that was pushed off to the side. Sighing, Cadence walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, not being at all surprised by the lack of anything but beer. Grabbing two bottles, she sat down on the chair across from Castiel and opened the cap. Castiel watched as she brought the top of the bottle to her mouth and as she tipped her head back, gulping down one of them. Opening the other, she drank half of that before putting it down on the ground.

"Should you be drinking like that," he asked, his blue eyes on the bottles.

"Nope."

"Are you old enough to be drinking like that?"

"Nope."

Castiel looked up at her face, "Then why are you?"

"Because rules can be broken, and ice cream couldn't cover up the pain of my mother dying."

"You loved her?"

"Yes."

"And you stopped hunting."

"Yeah… after she was gone. I didn't want to lose anyone again, and I was too young to go it alone, so I stopped altogether and went to school."

"Did you stop not caring?"

"About the omens happening around me? Yes… I found out how to have friends, how to show emotions… how to not care when something unusual happened. But about my mother? Never."

"You're rusty."

Her eyes snapped up, "Yeah… thanks Captain Obvious."

"You and Dean have a… similar sense of humor."

"Thanks for laughing."

Castiel frowned, "I didn't."

Cadence let out a giggle, the alcohol beginning to befuddle her senses, "Sarcasm doesn't sit well with you angels, does it?"

"I can't find anything," exclaimed Dean, "There are no more deaths like Strong's anywhere."

"Try biblical deaths," Cadence said taking another sip from her beer.

Bobby noticed her bottles of beer and stood up, "Cay-"

"Don't worry, Bobby… I got it." She looked at him and took another sip of her beer.

There was a tension in the room as everyone listened to the exchange. Dean looked at Cadence from the table with a displeasing look on his face. Cadence sighed, finished her beer, and stood from the couch and walked over to the table. "Move."

Reluctantly, Dean stood and let Cadence take over the computer. She entered the newspaper database and started typing. She paused for a moment then said, "Here: Local Woman Found Dead of Snake Bite. Second Husband only Suspect."

"How does that help us," asked Sam.

"The snake is common of Egypt."

"What?" Sam got up to look at the screen.

"Yeah… so there's your next lead."

"What kind of a snake was it," asked Jo sitting up from the bed.

"An asp." Sam ran a hand through his hair, shocked.

"Wait… an asp," Castiel came over, "That's-"

"Cleopatra." Cadence said nodding. Her fingers pounded on the key board, typing in 'March 15,' in the search bar. The first article to come up was of a man who was brutally stabbed. Cadence nodded again, "Jesus, Cleopatra, and Cesar: all memorable deaths in history."

"What?"

Cadence sighed, "The woman was bitten by an asp like Cleopatra. The man… Mr. Collins, was stabbed and killed on March fifteenth. Dr. Strong was fucking crucified on the wall. We're looking for a sadistic witch cult that enjoys killing people according to famous murders in history."

Dean jerked surprised, "Really? That's it?"

Cadence nodded, "Yeah… what more did you want?"

"Not very creative."

Cadence frowned, "I'm glad you're taking this so lightly."

Dean frowned in response, "I'm not… I'm just saying I expected something more sophisticated from a powerful cult."

Cadence's eyes scanned the screens, "Well you can take that up with them when we talk to them," standing up she headed to the door, "Lets go."

"Wait, where are we going?" Sam looked up from the screen of his computer.

"To get some messy ass witches… duh."

Dean and Sam looked at each other then quickly grabbed their coats and went to follow her out the door. Bobby came forward and grabbed Cadence's arm. "Do you think it's a good idea to go talk to witches after drinking like that?"

Cadence sighed, "I'm _fine, _Bobby… nothing I won't be able to handle." Jerking her arm out of the old man's grasp, she added, "Besides, I'll need to drink way more than this if I want to be drunk." Opening the door, she walked out into the cold before anyone could say anything else.

The boys managed to catch up with her before she reached the '67 Chevy black Impala. Dean felt a twinge of anger as he watched Cadence yank on the handle. "Hey," he called, "It's locked."

"Obviously."

"Listen Princess, I'm not feeling the 'tude. You're helping us whether you like it or not. You're a hunter, now start acting like one."

Cadence stared coolly from the other side of the car, unleashing the look that has been known to make bodyguards go running in the other direction. With the same face she said, "Dean… what the fuck do you think I'm doing here? Who made the connection with the deaths? Who got you guys this far? I'm helping Dean… helping against my will, so I will moan, and groan, and bitch all the hell I want. My teacher is dead, and I'm too far into this to get out now. So get in the car and head down town… we need to talk to Susan Price."

Opening the door, Cadence sat in the back seat, not bothering to jump when Castiel appeared beside her. Sam was the first to sit in the car, followed eventually by Dean. Starting the car the sound of AC/DC could be heard coming through the speakers. Cadence rolled her eyes at the music and started giving directions, "Alright just stay on this road."

"Why would a witch cult kill all of these people?" Sam asked.

"Revenge?" Dean shrugged.

"The people pissed them off so they killed them." Cadence leaned back in her seat, "Witchery is a powerful thing and incredibly easy to do."

"You talk as if you've partaken in these actions." Castiel turned to look at Cadence.

"I have never been tempted by witchcraft."

"That's not what we saw back at the teacher's house." Sam said as he looked over his shoulder, "Saying you aren't tempted by it would be lying at this point."

Cadence glanced at all three guys in the car and sighed, "Fine… necromancy."

Dean's head snapped to look at her, "What?"

"Necromancy… controlling of the dead?"

"What the hell where you doing to do with that?"

Cadence looked down at her hands, "Bring my mother back."

No one said anything for a moment, then Sam asked, "What were you going to do to keep your mother alive? Those kind of zombies need fresh flesh to keep from decomposing."

"Yeah I know…. That's why I haven't done it yet."

"Well, it's good to see that your morals are intact." Dean re-gripped the wheel.

"Shut the fuck up, Dean… you don't know anything about me of my morals."

"Yeah you're right, I don't, and you're sure as hell not making a good impression."

"You passed the house."

Stepping on the breaks Dean exclaimed, "Son of a-"

"It's the yellow one." Cadence pointed with her thumb.

Putting the car in reverse, Dean parked in front of the house and the group got out. "Alright, let's do this."


End file.
